Cat Boy Malfoy
by DrarryLove187
Summary: Draco moved into a small town in Muggle London after the war and it just so happens that Harry had moved into that same town only a few houses away from Draco. They were both just getting used to their new lives in a Muggle community when Harry catches Draco running around his yard in his Animagus form.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cat Boy Malfoy**_

**CHAPTER 1**

Harry slowly swam back into consciousness only to hear a loud tapping noise. He groaned and rolled onto his side, pulling his blanket over his head. The noise persisted, growing louder. "What?" Harry yelled irritably. There was a pause and then a loud screech. "Merlin's beard, I'm getting mail now?" He asked the owl that was tapping at his bedroom window. Another screech.

Harry stood and rubbed his face with his palms as he walked across the room to open the window. Hedwig jumped onto his bed and screeched yet again, holding out her leg for him. "Thank you." Harry said, taking the letter and stroking Hedwig's snowy white head. Harry looked at the letter and smiled as he recognized Hermione's neat scrawl. He opened the parchment and read her response to the invitation he had sent her the day before.

Harry,

Ron and I would love to come over for dinner. We will be there at 5 this afternoon. Love and miss you.

-Hermione.

It was simple but it thrilled Harry to know that he would be able to spend time with his two best mates. Harry turned to his right to see Hedwig staring at him expectantly. Rolling his eyes, Harry moved to his bedside table to retrieve a treat for his beloved owl. He presented Hedwig with the snack and she made an appreciative noise before flying out of the open window. Harry stood and stretched.

He walked into his kitchen and scratched the back of his head, yawning loudly. Sighing, he stared at his sink, full of dirty dishes and waved his wand lazily. Harry smiled as they began washing themselves and glanced out the window above the sink, catching a glimpse of something white. His brow furrowed and he wandered over, staring out of the glass at a cat so white, it almost glowed. He watched as the skinny animal jumped up in the air, trying to catch a leaf that was floating toward the ground. He chuckled as the cat brought the leaf to the grass and trapped it with its paws.

Harry stood in front of his self-washing dishes in nothing but his boxers, just watching as the cat ran around his yard, chasing bugs and birds. Finally, after about ten minutes, the cat laid down on his back in a patch of sun, rolling around and stretching, trying to find the most comfortable position. Harry watched with a small smile as the cat yawned and curled into a ball of white, shiny fur, falling asleep almost instantly. He laughed shortly and moved away from his window, walking into the living room of his flat in Muggle London. He fell onto his overstuffed, light red sofa and sighed contently.

After he had left Hogwarts, and the war ended, Harry decided that he wanted to postpone his career as an Auror, to just take a year or two, to have a normal life. It was working very well, he was calmer, and a whole lot less paranoid in his muggle community. Harry let his head fall back against the pillows behind him and smiled. He closed his eyes and relaxed on his sofa for a few minutes before he stood and walked to his bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Harry had taken a longer shower than he intended; he had woke up late that morning so he wanted to take only ten minutes or so, but of course, as usual, he got in and decided that he couldn't leave the glorious hot water. When he was finally dressed it was four o'clock in the afternoon.

He walked into his kitchen to see that his dishes were clean and that they had put themselves back in the cupboard they belonged in. Smiling, he walked over to the sink to look through the window. The cat was still there, it's white fur sparkling in the sunlight as he slept. Deciding that it was a nice day, Harry walked outside to take a walk.

When his door shut against his house the cat woke up, looking in his direction lazily. Harry looked back, noticing immediately the icy grey eyes; eyes that widened when they caught sight of him. Harry smiled and waved before the cat ran in the opposite direction as fast as he could.

* * *

Draco was in his Animagus form- a small white cat- relaxing in a neighbors yard. He only woke when there was a sound; a door closing. He lifted his head and looked in the direction of the house nearest him. His eyes widened as Harry Potter walked out of the small flat and looked in his direction, a smile on his face. Draco looked back uncertainly; those warm green eyes staying on him. Harry waved and Draco panicked. Did Harry recognize him? No, that couldn't be, Harry had never seen Draco in his Animagus. Still, Draco turned and ran as fast as he could away from Harry.

Draco kept running until he reached his flat, pausing behind the bush next to his door, he turned back into his human form, panting heavily. "Shit." He muttered as he pushed his door open. He went straight to his bathroom and braced his hands on either side of the sink; he turned on the cold water and splashed it on his pale face. "Shit." He said again, drying his face with the green towel by the sink.

His mind was racing with unanswered questions: What was Harry doing here, in Muggle London? Did he have any idea that it was Draco he'd seen? What would happen if he found out? Would he tell Granger and Weasley? They had seen Draco's Animagus plenty of times. "Fuck!" He yelled, slamming his fist on the counter in front of him.

He had moved into Muggle London because he wanted to get away from wizards and Hogwarts; he wanted to get away from Harry most of all. Moving into muggle territory was supposed to be calming and it was, until he turned his head those moments ago and watched as Harry smiled and waved at him. Sighing, Draco rubbed at his face with his palms.

* * *

Harry stared after the cat as it ran away, it's white fur glinting in the golden sun, it's spine shifting as it darted through the grass. Harry's brow furrowed and jogged after it, following the cat to a small flat on the other side of his neighborhood. The cat walked behind a bush and Harry watched a shadow directly across from the shrubbery. The small cats body shifted and turned, getting taller and less cat-like. Harry stood half behind a tree as he realized it was a witch or wizard that he'd been watching all day. Who was this person? He asked himself. Why would they run away from him like that? Puzzled, Harry turned and walked back toward his flat; the bush had blocked him from seeing who this secret magical person was.

Harry shuffled past stray twigs and large rocks on his way back to his house, all the while thinking about who he could have seen. When he finally reached his yard familiar voices tugged at his conciseness. "Harry?" Hermione was saying. Harry lifted his gaze from the ground and smiled, all thoughts of the unknown witch/wizard pushed aside-for the time being. "'Mione!" He exclaimed, wrapping her in a tight hug. She laughed and hugged him back. As he held Hermione snugly against him, he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder and the happy sound of Rons voice filled his ears, "Alright mate." Hermione chuckled and Harry pulled away from her, only to reach up and wrap his arms around Rons shoulders for a quick embrace.

Hermione shook her head and they all made their way into the kitchen. "Shit," Harry said when he realized there was no food made. "I haven't made dinner. I got distracted by this cat..." He trailed off in his explanation as his attention was caught in the wizard/witch Animagus situation. Hermione cast him a perplexed look and glanced between him and Ron, "A cat?" She asked, brow furrowing. Harry looked at her and Ron, both with identical confused expressions. Nodding he elaborated, "Well not really, it was a witch- or maybe a wizard- in their Animagus form. They'd been a cat and were running around my yard all day. I went outside a bit ago and as soon as it caught sight of me, it bolted."

Rons eyes narrowed and he looked from Hermione to Harry, "Describe the cat." He said. Harry blinked, remembering the shining white fur and piercing grey eyes. "It was white- like really white, whiter than Hedwig." He began, his eyes wide, "And it had these eyes- grey but not really grey- they were almost silver. It looked... brilliant. Although it was really quite skinny- almost too skinny- maybe I should leave it some food and water..." Harry trailed off, lost in thought, not noticing the confused and worried looks he received from his friends or the meaningful glances they shared with each other.

"Mate?" Ron asked suddenly, snapping Harry out of the kind of trance he had slipped into as he thought of the cat. "Hmmm?" Harry hummed. Ron to continued, "Okay mate, I want you to think about who we know that has silvery-grey eyes and really white hair." Harry's eyes narrowed as he thought. Ron pressed more, "Someone we went to school with maybe?" Comprehension dawned on Harry's face and he looked pleased. "You think it's Luna Lovegood?" He asked excitedly. Rons shoulders slumped and he looked to Hermione who opened her mouth to speak but was cut short by a thoughtful look overtaking Harry's features. "But Luna wouldn't run away from me. If anything she would have come to visit, so it must not be her... Grey eyes, white hair-" Harry stopped suddenly and turned to Ron and Hermione who were staring expectantly at him. "Have you two seen Malfoy's Animagus before?" He asked suspiciously. Hermione and Ron smiled and nodded to their friend.

* * *

_**Okay, this kinda sucked DX. Reviews pleassse!** _


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat on his sofa and ran a hand through his untidy hair, "What do I do?" He asked Ron and Hermione. His shoulders slumped. "Harry, you should talk to him." Hermione suggested gently. Ron scoffed, "oh yeah, 'Mione, that would go down great 'Hey Malfoy, remember me? Yeah we hated each other all through school and I just saw you jumping through my yard as a cat. Care if I come in? We could have a nice cup of tea like old friends'" Ron snorted with laughter and shook his head. Hermione scowled at him, "That's not what I mean, Ronald." She snapped. Ron pouted and sulked.

Harry chuckled, "calm down you two." He said sternly, making Hermione laugh. She sighed and continued with her idea, "you can't go to his house because of a few things: he would feel bombarded and rushed and would probably throw you out and of course, you don't know where he lives." Harry chuckled and nodded. Hermiones brow furrowed in concentration and Ron sighed loudly.

"What is it, Ron?" Harry asked, turning to the red head.

"Oh, nothing," he muttered. Harry shrugged and turned back toward Hermione, catching a glimpse of neon white fur through the window as he did. Harry shot out of his seat on the sofa and ran to the window, practically pressing his face to the glass to see Malfoy. Sure enough there was the skinny white cat walking tentatively onto the grass, eyes darting around. "Guys, he's here," Harry whispered excitedly. Hermione and Rom both stood and moved to flank Harry at the window, peering out at the feline, "Oh yeah, that's definitely, Malfoy," Ron said.

Harry smiled and walked across the living room to the front door. He, Ron and Hermione walked slowly around the house catching glimpses of white here and there. When they reached the section of the yard, Malfoy was in they all stopped and watched the small cat sit down and lick his paw daintily, gaze still darting around.

"Malfoy?" Harry muttered. The cat jumped about a foot in the air, falling with a thud and sat low on his legs, staring at the trio with narrowed eyes. Harry moved a step closer, "Malfoy, I know that's you," the cat cocked its head to the side and looked him up and down, seemingly considering whether or not he should reveal who he really was.

Finally Malfoy gave in and the small cat shifted, it's bones growing and reshaping until the tall Slytherin stood in front of them. He looked terrible. His white hair wasn't slicked back and it was longer than Harry remembered. The strands were sticking up everywhere like he'd been tugging at them recently. Malfoy had dark purple circles under his dull grey eyes. Harry's heart constricted at the nervous gaze that flicked between the three Gryffindors. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" He asked quietly. Malfoy glanced at Harry and the let his eyes fall to his shoes, "I just wanted to get away from the magic. I live over there," he waved vaguely toward the other end of the neighborhood, "and I was just walking around in my Animagus when I got here; it was such a nice yard, I figured I could stay for a while." The blond blushed and Harry almost smiled.

"I guess I understand." There was an awkward silence that fell and after a moment Hermione stepped up next to Harry, "Malfoy, would you-" she pressed her lips together and continued, "would you like to come in for some tea?" Rons jaw dropped and Harry turned to Malfoy, who was glancing wide eyed from Hermione to Harry and then slowly nodded.

Draco looked from Granger to Potter, trying to guess if this was a joke. After seeing an expectant look on Potters face, Draco nodded slowly. Potter smiled and turned around, motioning for them all to follow him. Draco cautiously moved over the grass and toward the entrance to Potters flat, walking slower than the trio of Gryffindors.

Potter held the door open for his friends and Draco. Weasley immediately plopped onto the sofa, staring grumpily between Granger and Draco. Granger sat next to him and Potter guided Draco to a chair across from the couch, before taking a seat on the other side of Weasley. They sat in a some-what awkward silence and Draco took that time to look around at the Gryffindor based Knick-knacks sitting on shelves throughout the living room. His eyes then fell on a very recent photo of Potter, hovering on his broom, flexing and smirking at the camera, holding a golden practice Snitch tightly in his fist.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the Gryffindors, all staring expectantly at him. There was a faint smirk on Potters lips and Draco flushed slightly, "what?" He asked when the three didn't look away.

Granger pursed her lips and Weasley sighed. Draco's brow furrowed and he glared at the trio, not understanding what they were wanting.

"Merlin, Malfoy, did the war knock some of that Slytherin smarts right out of your head?" Weasley spat. Draco glared at him as the red head continued, "what are you doing here?"

Draco swallowed and looked down at the ground, "I just needed to get away for a while," he muttered. The three Gryffindors sat and waited, expecting him to go on but Draco just pressed his lips together and stared hard at the floor.

Finally Potter sighed and stood up, "I'll make some tea, yeah?" He looked to Granger and Weasley who both nodded - Draco noticed an amused gleam in Grangers eye - then Potter turned to Draco and the blond nodded his head slightly. The brunette smiled and went into the kitchen to start tea. When he came back and sat down, Weasley was glaring daggers at Draco and Granger was sitting next to her husband, shifting uncomfortably every few seconds.

Granger broke the silence, "so, Malfoy... How have you been?" Weasley stared incredulously at her and Draco swallowed, thinking of how exactly to answer her question.

"Uh, I've been okay, thank you. How have you all been?" He asked awkwardly, honestly the only one of them he cared about was Potter, he was trying so hard not to just stare at the smirking lips on his nemeses pale face.

"Oh, shove it, Malfoy," Weasley snapped. Draco was surprised to see Granger smack his arm and tug him out of the room, glancing apologetically at Draco. He was left alone with the Golden Boy and he could hear whispered arguments and insults from the next room.

Potter cleared his throat awkwardly. Draco began chewing on his lip and, thank Merlin, the kettle started whistling, signaling that the tea was ready. Potter stood and started walking toward the kitchen but Weasley called that he got it. Sighing, Potter sat back down and pressed his lips together.

The next moment Weasley and Granger came back in, both carrying two cups of tea. Weasley turned toward Draco and glared back at his wife, handing the cup to Draco. When the blond went to reach for it, Weasley smirked and tipped the cup, tea spilling all down Draco's front and dropping the cup on Draco's lap.

"Bloody hell, Weasel! What the fuck was that for?" Draco screamed, standing abruptly and shoving the red head away from him. Granger gasped and Potter smacked Weasley in the back of the head as he came to help Draco.

"Merlin, Malfoy I'm sorry. Here," Potter ran and grabbed a hand towel out of the kitchen, coming back and dabbing the scorching hot beverage on his clothes.

"That's not going to work," Draco said through gritted teeth, scowling at Weasley and breathing heavily.

Granger looked as if she was trying very hard not to slap Weasley across the face and she began shifting from foot to foot, "maybe you should take a shower, it's very hot," she said nervously. Potter froze and wouldn't look at Draco.

Potter cleared his throat and nodded, "yeah, a shower would help, and I can clean your clothes for you," Draco swallowed uneasily but nodded slowly, looking away from Potter.

"The bathrooms right through there," Granger said tightly, glaring at Weasley. Draco nodded and headed toward the door she pointed to. When he closed the door behind him Draco immediately peeled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor, glaring at the stained white shirt. Next he took his trousers off and then leaned against the counter. The tea on his shirt had cooled down but a lot had landed on his lap, soaking through his trousers and pants.

There was a sudden knock on the door and before he could respond Potter was walking into the room, seemingly lost in thought, a fluffy white towel clutched in his fist. Draco made a surprised sound in his throat as every muscle in his body tensed and he stood there, in nothing but his boxers as Potter looked up at him, freezing in place in the doorway.

Potter swallowed as his eyes traveled over Draco's chest and flat stomach, taking in the line of hair leading from his navel and then disappearing into his boxers. Draco was breathing heavily and Potters eyes paused when the reached the elastic band of his pants, low on his hips. The brunette seemed to snap out of a trance and green eyes shot up to grey ones. Draco counted the emotions he could see: shock, anxiety... Lust? No. No, that's not possible. There is absolutely no way, Harry bloody Potter was interested in Draco in any way.

"Sorry," Potter said, his voice lower than usual; he didn't sound very sorry. The green eyes fell to Draco's chest and his brow furrowed. Potter stepped closer, peering at Draco's chest so intensely it was uncomfortable. Draco started to squirm and Potter looked up at him, "what's this?" He asked, tracing the diagonal scar across his chest; the scar that Potter had caused in sixth year. Draco swallowed and Potter seemed to understand. A look of horror came over his features and he took another step closer, "I'm so sorry," he whispered, this time it was definitely sincere.

Draco's heart fluttered and he fought back a smile. He'd waited almost eight years for that apology and now that he had it all he wanted to do was kiss the man in front of him. Potter was still tracing the scar and Draco covered Potters hand with his own, "it's okay, I got over that a long time ago," he said nonchalantly.

Potter seemed to remember who they were in that moment because he snatched his hand away from Draco and shoved the towel in the blondes hand.

"Thanks," Draco murmured, blushing horribly when he realized just how exposed he'd been and how close they still were. Potters eyes widened slightly and glanced between them before booting from the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Draco sagged against the counter and replayed Potters apology in his head. This time he didn't try to keep the grin from his face.


	3. Chapter 3

_Omg guys! I completely forgot about Cat Boy Malfoy! How could I?! This is one of my fave ideas too. Argh I'm sorry to the people that actually enjoy these two chapters. This is going into my 'Most Work Needed' file. Okay, well, enjoy! _

_BTW: There's a tattoo scene and I talk about places to get a tattoo. Do not take me seriously. I have no idea if I'm right. _

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked as Harry walked into the living room, white faced with wide eyes. He nodded automatically, replaying his conversation with Draco in his mind. He saw the scar that he had caused, clear as day. His brow furrowed and he sat on his sofa, completely lost in his thoughts now. How could he have not remembered? Sixth year was so terrible. Almost killing Malfoy seemed so… awful now. In third or fourth year, seeing the man writhing and screaming on the floor, would have been amazing, not now. Now, it would probably be just as painful as watching Hermione or Ron go through something as excruciating as Crucio or Sectumsempra. His stomach lurched at the thought and his head snapped up from where he was resting it on his hands.

Hermione was staring worriedly at him and Ron just seemed suspicious. Harry turned to Hermione and saw he lying on that bathroom floor, crying and bleeding and begging for the pain to stop. Tears in his eyes, he turned to Ron, stared into his concerned blue eyes and saw him hunched over, trying to stop the blood pouring from his body, cursing loudly. Harry's heart constricted and his throat closed. Harry could only throw his arms over his friends shoulders and pull them both close.

"I love you guys. Oh Merlin, I don't know what I would do without you," he sobbed. Hermione wrapped her slim arms around Harry's waist and Ron patted his back.

"Mate, we aren't going anywhere. What's going on?" Ron asked, completely shaken. Harry pulled away, pressed a kiss to Hermione's cheek and brought Ron in for a second hug.

"I just," he began, his breath catching. Harry sat down on the sofa and his friends took the cushions to either side of him, "I just remembered sixth year, when I cursed Malfoy and-" he took a deep breath, "and all I could think was 'what if that happened to Ron or Hermione?' I didn't know what the spell did, we could have gotten into a fight and I could have used it on one of you-" a sob escaped him and as the scene with Malfoy played through his mind again. That could have easily happened with Ron – if the problem was bad enough. Hermione shook her head and leaned closer.

"No, Harry. Nothing like that would have happened with us. You would never use an unknown curse on one of us. The only reason you thought to use it on Malfoy was because he was about to Crucio you," Hermione said quietly. He shook his head.

"No, I wasn't thinking straight. If we got into a big enough fight that would have been the first thing I went to. Merlin, it was terrible; seeing him on the floor like that, screaming and crying and writhing in pain. He still has scars. I saw them – just now. Theyre pretty noticeable too. Merlin, how could I have done that – and then not apologize?! I'm a horrible person." He stood up and wrapped his arms around his waist – he suddenly felt very nauseous.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway and Harry turned to see Draco standing completely dressed just inside the living room. Hermione sucked in a breath and Ron shifted in his seat. Harry had the strong urge to run over and hug Draco; he held back.

"How much did you hear?" Ron asked after a moment. Draco jumped slightly, not expecting the sudden question.

"Um, not much; I only just got out of the shower. I forgive you, Potter. I forgave you in seventh year, when you saved my life." Draco muttered, staring at the floor. Harry nodded, not taking his eyes off Draco.

Hermione stood, "come sit, Malfoy. You're still a guest. Would you like another cup of tea?" Draco sat on the chair he'd previously vacated and nodded.

"I'm really sorry," Harry whispered, still staring at Draco as if he was some precious artifact. The blond nodded again.

"I forgive you." He said, finally looking up at Harry to reinforce the sincerity of his words. Harry stepped forward and stopped again, seemingly battling inside himself. Before he could make a decision, Hermione came back in and handed Draco his tea. He smiled, "thank you," and she took her seat next to Ron, pulling Harry down next to her.

"So, how've been Malfoy?" Ron asked. Draco sipped his tea.

"I'm alive." He chuckled, "how has the Golden Trio been?" He asked. Hermione hid a smile behind her tea cup and looked at the boys next to her.

"We've been quite well. Harry is planning on working as an Auror as soon as he returns to the wizarding world, and Ron and I have Ministry jobs. What do you do here Draco – uh, I can call you Draco, yes?" Hermione asked, a blush heating her cheeks.

Draco smiled, "of course. I actually do tattoos here. I have a shop just up the road. You probably passed it on your way here, Dragon's Tattoos – The perfect place to fulfill all your inky desires," he grinned and Hermione nodded.

"Yes, we did pass there. I was saying how interesting the animal was on the roof. What is that? And why Dragon's Tattoos?" Draco smiled. This was his favorite story to tell.

"Well, Draco, means dragon in Latin and the animal is my specialty, it's a serpent – for Slytherin House – with dragon wings. You'd be surprised by how many people want it." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Very clever," Ron snorted and Draco's grin faded. Hermione slapped him and Harry finally stopped staring.

"I got a few tattoos." Harry muttered. Draco's attention was immediately caught.

"Yeah? Of what?" He asked curiously. Harry stood and began taking his shirt off. Draco's eyes widened and he watched Harry's muscles shift under his skin as he turned. Harry stood with his back facing Draco and the blond stared unashamedly. The tattoo was brilliant. His breath sped up as he walked over to Harry.

"This is amazing," he breathed, tracing the lines of Hedwig's wings. He started as the bird ruffled her feathers and spread her wings, showing all of the names of people that died in the Battle of Hogwarts, and in the war in general. Hedwig's beak snapped soundlessly and Draco stared, entranced by the perfect lettering. "This is absolutely perfect." He whispered. Harry chuckled but Draco didn't notice, he was busy staring at Crabbe's name, etched into flawless skin with green ink.

"Crabbe, in Slytherin colors," he said, realizing that all the names were in their house colors. Cedric Diggory in yellow, Fred Weasley in red. Below Hedwig was almost a paragraph and Draco had to bend over to read it.

The Deathly Hallows symbol shimmered.

**Lily and James Potter, died fighting to protect their son.**

There were two wands crossed into an X next to the first sentence.

**Sirius Black, escaping Azkaban to attempt to rid the world of a devoted Death Eater.**

There was a black dog, running and panting under Sirius' sentence. He would pause and wink, before chasing invisible creatures.

**Hermione Granger, master of the books, kept Harry and Ron alive with her incredible intelligence. **

A leather book with gold writing twinkled – Hogwarts, A History.

**Ron Weasley, Harry's closest friend and faithful sidekick. **

The Infinity symbol shined.

**Expelliarmus, a disarming charm that defeated Lord Voldemort.**

A wand expelled a red flame.

**Expecto Patronum, a charm to protect you from some of the most foul creatures that feed on your negative emotions – Dementors.**

A white stag stood, stamping his hoof and throwing his head around.

**Dobby, a wonderfully, helpful house elf who did all he could to help Harry Potter and the fight against Voldemort. **

There was a portrait of Dobby, he was smiling and he was tugging on one of his large ears.

**Albus Dumbledore, protecting his students and Hogwarts since he was a mere professor. Devoted to his work, and an amazing friend.**

The Elder Wand rotated and sparkled under Albus's name.

**Remus Lupin, the greatest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Hogwarts has seen in quite a while. He was the nicest Werewolf you could ever meet.**

A heart, pierced by an arrow pulsed.

**Alastor (Mad-Eye) Moody, the most dedicated Auror the Ministry has ever had. Protected his friends with his life.**

Mad-Eye's wooden leg and magical eye swiveled next to the sentence.

**Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, both lied to the most evil dark wizard in history to protect Harry Potter.**

The Black family crest was next to a snow white ferret. He stared and stared at the final sentence.

"Me and Mother?" he asked quietly. Harry nodded.

"Those are the people and spells that helped me the most throughout my life. You and your mother saved me, therefore, you get to be on my memorial of a back." Harry laughed and Draco couldn't help but smile.

"Was the ferret truly necessary though?" he muttered. Harry laughed harder.

"Of course. The pictures are how I remember the people and spells – you're a ferret. But now, you kind of remind me of a cat. Maybe a bit of both." Draco rolled his eyes and stood, eyes lingering on Harry's broad shoulders.

"Hedwig truly was a beautiful bird. I was always jealous," Harry pulled his shirt back over his head and turned to face Draco, a blush on his cheeks and watering eyes.

"Thanks," Harry muttered thickly. Hermione placed a hand on Harry's elbow and he smiled at her, taking his seat on the sofa once again. Draco moved back to his chair and sunk down into the overstuffed cushion.

"You know, the color seems to be fading a bit and Hedwig needs a few touch ups; I could re-do them for you if you'd like?" Draco asked after a moment of silence. Harry looked up from where he was staring at the floor.

"That'd be great, thanks," he smiled at Draco, who smiled back.

"My shops open Monday through Friday , seven o'clock to ten." He grinned and Harry nodded.

"I'm off work on Monday's," Draco's eyes unfocused for a moment and he seemed to be deep in thought. Harry stared at Draco until he cleared his throat and straightened his posture, having left his mind.

"I have a seven-thirty, this Monday morning and a three o'clock that afternoon. The rest of the day I'm free, unless someone comes in. You don't need an appointment, of course, but the people with one are sure to get their tattoos before the rest." Harry nodded.

"Well, I'm free all day but I usually don't wake up until noon on my days off. I can come in around one-thirty?" Draco did the weird, retreating into his head thing again before nodding and smiling. Ron snorted and Hermione slapped his arm.

"It's so strange to see you two talking about tattoos. So casually and nice," Draco shrugged, having forgot about Ron and Hermione.

"It is a bit disconcerting." Hermione added. Harry smiled.

"I don't know. I've always wondered what a conversation with Malfoy would be like," Harry shrugged and smiled at the disbelieving looks he received. Draco shook his head, hiding a smiled and looked at the clock above Harry's fireplace. He jumped up, eyes wide; eleven-thirty.

"Oh Merlin, I didn't realize how late it had gotten. I should be going. It was great to see you all again," he walked across the room and shook Ron and Hermione's hands, "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon," he shook Harry's hand and smiled before exchanging one final good bye and walking swiftly out the door.

Draco sat down in his chair next to his computer and let the smell of his lunch fill his nose. Noon. Only an hour and a half until Harry arrived. He smiled and picked up his fork, shoveling mashed potatoes in his mouth and groaning at the wonderful taste. The door to his shop opened and a group of teenagers walked in, three girls and two boys. He swallowed the rest of his food and stood.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" he asked the group. A boy at the back of the group stared at him, wide eyed and gaping. One of the other boys stepped forward.

"We'd all like to get matching tattoos." He grinned at his friends and Draco waved them all inside, past his desk and to a room in the back with large tables and chairs, the walls covered with different designs.

"Do you know what you want?" He asked. Everyone shook their head. Draco pulled a large book out of a table drawer and opened it, "all of my most popular designs are in this section," he pointed to a tab on the side, separating the different sections, "this is my more intricate designs and then here are some mythical creatures," he pointed out different creatures he'd seen at Hogwarts and at the Manner. One of the girls pointed to a small picture.

"What's this? It seems angry," Draco looked down and smiled fondly at Buckbeak.

"This is a Hippogriff. They are very proud creatures, but once you earn their trust, they'll protect you with they're life. Some people truly believe that each of these creatures are real, and I can tell you for a fact that Hippogriffs are no legend." A girl snorted and rolled her eyes. He smirked, "I've met one. When I was an arrogant young lad," he chuckled, "I was told how to approach a hippogriff but I, having come from a very powerful family, thought I was better than any silly animal. I walked on up to him," he sauntered across the room, chest puffed out, demonstrating how he had went up to Buckbeak all those years ago, "I insulted him. It was one of the most frightening moments of my life, he reared up and used his claws to scratch deep through my arm," he thrust out the arm Buckbeak had mutilated, the scars still clearly visible. The group gasped and stared at the strange assortment of healed slashes.

"Very dangerous creatures, Hippogriffs. Elegant though. Oh how beautiful and graceful they are." He smiled at the memory of Buckbeak flying a few feet above the ground, Harry Potter clutching to his neck.

"We want that," the girl that had snorted at him said. He smiled.

"I thought so." Someone chuckled in the doorway and the same boy that had been looking at him funny jumped and stared, "I'll be with you in…" his voice trailed off as he turned to see Harry standing just inside the tattoo room. Harry smirked and Draco blushed, "hi, Potter. Um… I have a few people here so I'll fix you up after I'm done, yeah?" he said, looking at the floor. A girl giggled in her seat and Draco's blush intensified.

"Sure, I'm early anyway. Go ahead, give these kids their Hippogriffs. Lovely story by the way, I didn't know you remembered. You seemed so afraid I thought your brain would shut out the memory to protect you," Harry chuckled and moved further into the room to stand next to Draco, "I think I might have you do another tattoo for me…" he flipped to the back of the book and froze, the smirk falling from his face. Draco looked up at the silence and saw Harry staring at a page, tears in his eyes and a shocked expression on his face. Draco knew what picture he was looking at even before he named it.

"Dobby," he whispered, looking up at Draco, "why do you have a drawing of Dobby?" Draco shrugged.

"He was my house elf you know. He was a very good elf, Dobby." Harry traced the lines of Dobby's eyes and chuckled. Draco smiled, "no one's allowed to get him done though. He's too special to me." Harry looked back up at him, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"You've changed a lot, Draco," Draco's head snapped up from where he was staring at the floor and saw the challenge in Harry's eyes, daring him to say his first name as well. He smiled defiantly.

"You haven't changed all that much, Harry. Not that I've seen anyway." Harry's eyes flashed and Draco realized once again just how green they were. They were staring at each other, lost in the other's gaze when a boy cleared his throat. Draco jumped, noticing how close he and Harry had become. He stepped back and blushed, turning to face his clients.

"Oh, um, sorry," he muttered awkwardly, "right, Hippogriffs," Harry chuckled as Draco grabbed five new needles and grey, white and black ink. He stepped over to the girl in the chair and smiled, "what's your name?" he asked, setting everything on the table next to them. She blushed and glanced at one of her friends.

"I'm Samantha, this is Richard, he's Drake," Draco looked up at that and smiled at the boy who seemed so interested in him and Harry, "this is Amy and she's Erica." Draco smiled and nodded to each of them.

I'm Draco," he glanced pointedly at Drake and smirked, "do you know what your name means in Latin, Drake?" the boy smiled and looked at his sneakers.

"Yeah, it means baby dragon," Draco nodded and picked up his needle.

"Very good," he turned to Samantha, "where do you want this, Sweetie?" she turned to her friends and Amy smiled.

"Get it on your shoulder blade. Tattoos always look good on the shoulder blade," Draco's brow furrowed and she nodded.

"Is this your first?" he asked. Samantha nodded, "then don't get it one your shoulder blade. You're pretty skinny so there probably isn't a lot of flesh over the bone; it'll hurt more, especially the Hippogriff." She nodded and scrunched up her face.

"Where would you recommend?" she asked, her face scrunched up in confusion. Draco smiled and let his eyes roam over the small girl.

"Your upper arm," she seemed to relax a bit and Draco tilted his head to the side, "don't be nervous. It won't hurt that bad." She blushed and shook her head.

"Are you sure? I'm not really good with needles." Draco smiled and the boy named Richard chuckled and leaned over to kiss Samantha's temple.

"It's okay, babe. I'm right here, and he's a professional." Draco's smile widened.

"Your upper arm really is the best place to get a tattoo." Samantha nodded and rolled up her sleeve. Draco pressed his needle to her skin and began working. She laughed breathlessly and Draco looked up, "hurt?" he asked. She shrugged one elbow.

A shadow suddenly cast itself over Draco and Samantha's arm and Draco sighed, "You're in my light, Potter," he said calmly. Potter hummed an apology and moved to the other side of Draco. He could feel Samantha look at Harry and smiled at her question.

"Who are you?" Harry laughed.

"I'm Harry, a friend of Draco's," Draco's stomach fluttered. She nodded.

"Got any tats?" The group laughed and Draco looked up just in time to see Harry taking off his shirt. He jumped, remembering some of the magic originated symbols and how they moved.

"Harry, you might not want to show them that…" he said pointedly. Harry paused and pulled his shirt back on.

"Right, well, it's of my late owl Hedwig. Her wings are spread and it has all the names of my friends who were lost in a war." Drake moved to Harry's side in a second.

"The Battle of Hogwarts," he whispered. Draco froze and Harry stared at him. Drake's friends looked at him in confusion and Draco stood.

"You're one of us?" Drake nodded, seemingly mesmerized by Harry.

"I cant believe I'm meeting you both. You're legends. What are you doing here? Merlin, you don't know how many questions I have," Draco and Harry shared a look.

"What year are you in?" Harry asked. Drake seemed like he was about to faint.

"I'm in sixth year. I grew up hearing stories about the both of you," he paused and blushed, "a lot of my mother's friends say that you ran away together." Harry and Draco instinctively stepped away from each other. Drake laughed. Samantha cleared her throat and Draco turned, returning to her tattoo.

"If you'd like to Drake, I can do your tattoo last and you, Harry and I can have a little chat," Drake's eyes widened and he nodded vigorously. Harry chuckled and Draco glanced at him, "would you like me to give you another tattoo, Harry? Or just the touch up?" Harry smirked at him and Draco blushed.

"I'd like to get the Hungarian Horntail if that would be okay," Drake shifted his weight from one foot to the other, fidgeting like a kid in a candy store.

"A Hungarian Horntail?" He said, mostly to himself, "the First Task," he was staring absently at the ground and Harry smiled at him almost seeming exasperated.

"Got you quite a fan here, Harry," Draco smiled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I have fans everywhere, Draco. Don't forget that," he smirked and Draco hummed, watching his needle finish a small Hippogriff. He nodded to himself and wiped off any excess ink.

"You're done, Samantha. Who's next?" Richard sat down and took off his shirt, revealing a somewhat toned, tan chest. Draco raised his eyebrows and Richard pointed to the area just below his collar bone.

"I want it here." He said. Draco nodded and switched out his needles before getting to work.

Draco finished with Amy's tattoo – the last on other than Drake – and smiled at the group. Samantha was at his desk with Harry, paying for his services while Draco talked with the rest of the group.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Richard asked Drake, glancing at Draco, "no offence but some people are kinda creepy and you don't know these guys." Draco chuckled and Drake held up his hands.

"I actually do know them. Not personally but I know them. Their famous back where I come from," he smiled and Draco shot him a look. Drake returned the look and said, "you know, Kentucky. In the United States." Draco smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Kentucky," The others still didn't look fully convinced but they left anyway and Drake took his seat, staring at Draco and Harry as if they were dinosaurs that had been extinct for millions of years.

"Can I see it?" He asked Harry excitedly. Harry turned and pulled his shirt over his head, rolling his shoulders so Hedwig would spread her wings. She ruffled her feathers but obliged. Drake's breath caught and he stood, walking over to get a better look. As he started reading the paragraph on Harry's lower back, he paused and squinted at the Deathly Hallows symbol, "what's this?" he asked. Draco stepped forward.

"The Deathly Hallows. The Invisibility Cloak," Draco traced the triangle, "the Elder Wand," he ghosted his finger over the line through the triangle, "and finally, the Resurrection Stone," he pointed to the circle and the straightened up. Drake nodded and began reading the names and sentences on Harry's perfect back.

After a moment, Hedwig began shifting and Harry pulled his shirt back on, "okay, what would you like to ask us?" Harry asked as Drake moved to stand next to his chair and shrugged.

"I don't know. I've dreamt of this moment but I cant remember any of my questions," he blushed and Draco nodded.

"I understand. Well, where would you like your Hippogriff?" Drake thought a moment before lifting his shirt. Draco's eyes settled on the tight jeans he wore low on his hips, the bone pretty noticeable over the waist.

"Right here," he pointed to the hollow next to his pelvis. Draco nodded but before he could reach for his ink, Drake stopped him, "do you think you could make it move? Like Hedwig?" Draco smiled.

"Of course," he reached for his ink and began working.

"So, Harry Potter," he grinned and Harry smirked, "I heard you're gay. Is that true?" Harry nodded and Drake seemed like he wanted to squeal, "me too, what about you Draco Malfoy?" Draco glanced up, a single brow raised before he smiled and nodded. The boy was grinning so widely, Draco thought his lips might tear in a Joker kind of way.

"So are you two together?" Draco faltered but managed not to mess up his Hippogriff or cut Drake.

"No, we're not," Harry said, something like disappointment in his voice. Drake nodded.

"Too bad. From what I've heard from my mother and father, you both seemed very into each other during school." He chuckled and Harry smiled.

"Who are your parents?" Draco glanced at the boy, trying to see if he recognized him.

"Seamus and Lavender Finnegan," he smiled at Harry, "they talk about you a lot." Harry grinned and nodded.

I bet they do. Especially Seamus. He was one of my best friends and I him, well other than Dean. Do they still hang out?" Drake nodded enthusiastically. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"What house are you in? Gryffindor like your parents?" Drake laughed but shook his head. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"No, actually I'm in Ravenclaw." Harry nodded, impressed.

"Really? Congratulations. You said your parents talk about me and Draco, yeah?" Drake nodded, a knowing smile on his face, "what exactly do they say?" Drake chuckled.

"Well Dad said that whenever you two would fight, there was a lot of passion. He said that Draco would do whatever he could to wind you up and then you'd go at it." The poor boy blushed when he realized what he said. Draco pressed his lips together to keep himself from laughing.

"Yeah, Draco was really the only person that could get that kind of reaction from me," Harry said, chuckling.

"That's because you just really wanted to get in my pants," Draco teased, his signature smirk tugging at his lips. Harry rolled his eyes and punched him lightly. He didn't deny it though, Draco noted.

"Dad always said that there was a lot of sexual tension and he was really surprised you two didn't realize how hot you were for each other." Draco blushed and bit his lip. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, they used to tease me and say it was obvious that Draco fancied me. I didn't see it until we met up again. Now I understand." Draco stopped and turned around, his needle hovering just above Drake's skin.

"You think I fancied you in school? Are you mental?" Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Yes to both, Dray. I thought you knew that." Draco smiled at shook his head, finishing up Drake's tattoo and wiping the excess ink off his skin. He chose not to respond and Harry chuckled. Draco stood and began cleaning and sterilizing his instruments. Drake smiled and looked at his hip.

"It's brilliant," Draco glanced at him and winked.

"I'm a brilliant artist. Never expect anything less from me," he said smugly. Drake grinned and stood up so that Harry could take his seat.

"So, Drake, you mentioned the First Task a while ago. Did your parents tell you the tale of our fourth year?" Drake nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. They told me everything," his face fell and there was silence for a moment. Harry clapped to break it.

"Well, that rubbish is over. He's dead, we won. It's all okay now. So, Draco, how about my tattoo?" the blond smiled and grabbed a new needle from his drawer. He turned to Drake.

"Would you like me to charm yours now?" The boy nodded and moved his waistband out of the way. Draco took his want from his boot and flicked it over the Hippogriff who immediately began throwing his head around and stamping his hooves. Harry whistled and Drake grinned at him. Draco shook his head and moved to Harry.

"Where's it going, Golden Boy," Harry flinched and pulled a disgusted face.

"Don't call me that." He said firmly. Draco raised an eyebrow but nodded. Harry pulled his shirt over his head and Draco felt his heart speed up at the sight of his spectacularly defined muscles shifting just below his flawless skin. Harry turned for a moment so that his tattooed back was to them and Hedwig ruffled her feathers. Draco cleared his throat.

"Do you want me to touch her up first?" he asked distractedly, moving forward, not being able to admire the amazing pen work enough. Harry nodded and sat on his knees on the chair. Draco ran his fingertips over the wings of the beautiful owl.

"I always envied Hedwig. She was truly gorgeous." He said quietly, smiling as her wings spread and she tilter her beak up toward Harry's neck, exposing her entire underside to Draco's sharp eyes.

"I loved her so much." Harry's voice was thick and Draco placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he paused the spell so that Hedwig wouldn't move. Drake stood next to him, reading the names and sentences. He sniffed a few times, probably remembering stories his parents had told him of people they'd lost to Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Draco sighed sadly and moved to his cabinate by the sketch book, grabbing different colored ink; yellow for the Hufflepuffs, red for Gryffindors, green for Slytherin, blue for Ravenclaw, white for Hedwig, black for the tributes and brown for the Horntail.

"Ready?" Draco asked Harry when he came back and set up the tattoo needles he'd need for the intricate designs. Harry nodded and Draco set to work, Drake hovering over him and watching his every movement.

It took quite a long time to finish with Harry. Almost two and a half hours but it was worth it to see Hedwig smile as much as a tattooed owl can and the look on Harry's face as he watched his dragon spit fire over his torso in the mirror. As Drake drove his muggle car away and Harry paid for the Horntail something niggled at Draco. A question that just had to be asked.

"Harry?" the man looked up, "why would you want the Hungarian Horntail? The thing almost killed you and I fourth year wasn't a good year for anyone. Why would you want a reminder of the Tournament?" Harry blinked at him for a moment.

"Well, the Horntail is a beautiful animal. I didn't really want it for sentimental reasons – of course when I look at it my ego inflates because well, come on, I got an egg from a female dragon when I was fourteen. I'm a little smug about it but this specific dragon had always interested me. It's dangerous and brave and smart and elegant and huge. It's brilliant." Draco nodded, smiling but rolling his eyes.

"That was such a Gryffindor answer." Harry laughed loudly at that and threw an arm around Draco's shoulders like they'd been life-long mates.

"What can I say? I'm very much a Gryffindor." He said, leaning into Draco and smiling broadly at him. Draco rolled his eyes and placed a hand on the small of Harry's back, looking at his green walls. He could feel Harry's gaze on him, calculating and intense but he chose to ignore it, that is until Harry asked a very unexpected question.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?" Draco stiffened and turned to face Harry, eyes wide and blinking rapidly.

"Did you just ask me on a date?" He asked incredulously after a moment. Harry laughed out loud and shrugged, pulling Draco closer.

"I guess I did." He smiled as Draco's eyes narrowed. "So, what do you say?" Draco blinked a few times before nodding.

"Okay. Dinner. I'll pick you up? Around eight?" Harry nodded and smiled, releasing Draco's shoulders and walking out of the shop, leaving Draco to finish the day in barely concealed anticipation for his night.

_No, I'm not including the date in this chapter. That'll be soon though. I just really wanted to get this up so I could update everything else. Sorry for disappearing. I'll do better I promise. CX_


End file.
